Convinced or not Convinced?
by Taken my last breath
Summary: Demo Demons make the Charmed One's believe that Wyatt killed a innocent, but it wasn't an innocent it was a demon. What will happen to the relationship between Wyatt and his family if they don't believe him? They do this to get Wyatt alone and turn him ev


**Who's who?**

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell; **

**(19) Wyatt's in college, he didn't want to go to Magic School beacuse he doesn't want to be in the same building, where there was an elder that was trying to kill him, and they all trusted him. He's often reminding himself of when Gideon kidnapped him, to tryed to kill him. He's the son of the two most powerful beings of witchcraft, a whitelighter (dad;-Leo) and a Charmed One (mom;-Piper), big brother to Chris, also cousins to Melinda and Brooke. He is the 3rd generation of the Halliwell family like his brother Chris, his cousin Brooke and Melinda. He has the powers of Energy Balls, Orbing, Force Field, Healing, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Stasis, Deflection, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Psyckonesis, and Thought Projection. **

**Chris Halliwell; **

**(17) Chris's in Magic school, son to Mom Piper, and Dad Leo, little brother to Wyatt, also cousins to Melinda and Brooke. He has the powers of Telekinesis, Orbing, Sensing, Psyckonesis, and Levitation. He's the second son of the two most powerful beings of witchcraft, a whitelighter (dad;-Leo) and a Charmed One (mom;-Piper), He is the 3rd generation of the Halliwell family like his brother Wyatt, his cousin Brooke and Melinda.**

**Brooke Halliwell Davies; **

**(15) Freshman in Magic school just like Melinda, Daughter of Phoebe and Mick, also cousins to Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. He is the 3rd generation of the Halliwell family like his brother Chris, his cousin Brooke and Melinda. She has the power of empathy (often uses it on her Cousins to wind them up about what there thinking.), control minds, Astral Projection just like aunt pure had.**

**Melinda Halliwell Brody;**

**(15) Freshmen in Magic school just like Brooke and Chris, Daughter of Paige and Kyle Brody, also cousins to Wyatt, Chris and Brooke. He is the 3rd generation of the Halliwell family like his brother Chris, his cousin Brooke and Melinda. She has the powers of Orbing, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, and Simple Conjuring. He is the 3rd generation of the Halliwell family like her cousins Wyatt, Chris and Brooke. Secretly going out with Wyatt's school friend and dorm roomie called, Darren O'Connel.**

**Piper Halliwell Wyatt; **

**Has two sons both grown up into teenagers, Boss of the house since she's the oldest out of the three sisters. Is a Charmed One, still owns P3 employs Wyatt and Chris too work there.**

**Has the powers of Molecular Combustion, Molecular Stasis, Spell Casting and the new power of Astral Projection (Which all the sisters got from Pure.)**

**Paige Matthews Halliwell Brody; **

**Head of magic school, she has the new powers of Deflection, she can deflect things that are coming at her like a form of telekinesis, and Astral Projection, (Which all the sisters got from Pure.), other powers that she has are simple Spell casting, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, and Orbing.**

**She is a Charmed One, Married to husband Kyle Brody, also has a daughter called Melinda.**

**Phoebe Halliwell Davies;**

**She is mom to daughter Brooke, and has a new husband called Mick. Is a Charmed One. Her powers are Levitation, Premonition, Empathy, Flight, Spell casting, and the new power of Astral Projection (Which all the sisters got from Pure.)**

**Leo Wyatt; **

**He's Still a whitelighter, has the power to orb, glamour, heal, Levitation, Thermo dynamic, and Generation, he also has a new power to heal the dead, only after Chris dies after then he knows about the power.**

**Mick Davies;-**

**Phoebe's new husband, he has the power to Glistening means (Another form of instant transportation, the owner thinks of a place to be and then they disappear leaving a glistening outline of their body behind,) and Thought Projection by just thinking of something it can come true.**

**Kyle Brody;- **

**After he died he was given wings and became a Whitelighter, he's Married to Paige and he's the farther of Melinda. Has the power to Orb, Glamour, Healing, Levitation, Thermo dynamic, and Generation.**

**

* * *

**

**Convinced or Not Convinced? Story. **

**Demo; Demons make the Charmed One's believe that Wyatt killed a innocent, but it wasn't an innocent it was a demon. What will happen to the relationship between Wyatt and his family if they don't believe him?**

**They do this to get Wyatt alone and turn him evil, Wyatt also sees a foe of the Halliwell family, who was thought to be dead. Could he be back to seek revenge and resolve his will and come back to do what he wanted to do before he died?**

**Chris runs into an old friend, Bianca. ****

* * *

**

**Chapter 1.**

**In Wyatt's College Dorm Room; **

**It was a Rainy night as usual, I was in my dorm room at college, looking outside of the window, taking on the phone to Mom, and also taking to room mate Darren O'Connel, Darren is aware that I'm a Half whitelighter, and Half Witch, that I'm born to a famous magical family known to all Witches, to all other good Mythical Creatures like Fairies, Imps, Muses, and my favorite Lepricorns and to all Demons, Warlocks, Evil witches and all evil. Are job is to save the innocent in San Francisco from darklighter, Demons, Elders (such as Gideon who was an elder who turned from good to evil and tired to kill me.), Dark Priests, Enchantresses, Evil Spirits, but basically all evil. **

**"Oh, honey why didn't you want to go to Magic School? Chris chose to. It is much closer than San Francisco College! Are you sure you want to be there? Magic School would be more safer?" Mom said nagging away at me on the phone. **

**"Mom, I don't want to be in the same building, where there was an elder that was trying to kill me, if you where me. Would you want to be there? Besides I'm not Chris and we trusted him remember?" I replied reminding my self, of when Gideon kidnapped me, to try and kill me. After thinking of what happened last time I was there and I stared into Gideon's evil eyes, Mom said, "Well no, but... Let's discuss it at home. Ok?" **

**"Yes mom, When you come and pick me up from this Shit hole?" I said down the phone line to mom who's sitting down on the couch in the manor. **

**Mom replied quickly, "Young man, that's not the language you use when you speak to your mother, is it?" Looking at the time I thought of what to say and I said, "Sorry, mom it just got outta hand that's all, too many exams in this... Umm at this college and all I got one tomorrow before you pick me up." **

**"Yes, me and dad will come and pick you up tomorrow, ok?" Mom replyed back to me.**

**Darren has known ever since the start of the semester when I accidentally used my power of Telekinesis, this one time. Darren thinks it's kool and fascinating to watch. Even though I shouldn't show him and I should make up an excuse, but I trust him, he's not the one that will tell everyone cause he's kinda of an outsider like me. **

**I had gotten off the phone to my mom and sat down on my bed, "So was that your mom on the phone?" Darren asked, "What did she want? Sounds to me like you had an disagreement!" After I nodded to reply to Darren's question, Chris orbed in with a shock, saying, "Umm, Wyatt, gotta minute?" **

**"Umm, Chris! Darren knows, he knows everything remember?" I reacted rushing my hands through my hair. **

**Chris took a breath for a minute to think of what to say, "Oh, yeah well... There's a Darklighter chasing me." **

**"Do they ever leave us alone? Can't they just make arrangements to see us and then get killed." I said mumbling. **

**I closed my eyes and started to meditate, my mind was clear then I sensed the Darklighter's rage and anger towards me and Chris, the next generation of the Charmed Ones, the magical Halliwell family. **

**"I get the feeling, that we're not talking about chicks right?" Darren reacted.**

**Seconds later the Darklighter that I appeared to be the one I was sensing. **

**The Darklighter all dressed in black, had a sharp grin on his face, as did I. **

**He said, "The famous Halliwell brothers. Two for the price of one! Guess your not so lucky now?" **

**I conjured up an energy ball and threw it at him, he dodged it once or twice and raised his crossbow and shot an arrow at Chris. Chris fell to the floor, but then on the third energy ball I hit him, in which the Darklighter burst into flames. **

**Grasping my brothers hand to lift him to his feet I boosted, "That was too easy! What was he saying about luck?" I started to sense again, the Darklighters and Demons coming shimmering closer to our location. "Damn it! There's more!" I Shouted. **

**Opening my eyes again I Shouted at my little brother looking at him, "Chris I thought you said there was only one chasing you?" **

**"What, I thought there was one! There's more!" Chris spoke. **

**Darren hid in the closet since I told him to do for protection and me and Chris waited for the fight to come to us. Minutes after, the darklighters and demons shimmered into mine and Darren's dorm room, looking for a fight. **

**"Thought you'd never come? Who wants to get their ass kicked first?" I protested. Chris and me looked around estimating about how many there where, "Sixteen, Seventeen, and eighteen. There's eighteen." Chris counted. **

**The Demons paired together with the Darklighters taking both of us at the same time. **

**One of the demons used his telekinesis and had raised his hand and then threw Chris into the computer desk, Chris had fell to the floor and was knocked unconsious. **

**"Chris! I'll kill you for that!" I shouted as I used energy ball and threw it at the demon who had thrown my younger brother across the room, he had burst into flames.  
I blew up more darklighters and demons with my power of Molecular Combustion. **

**Then I got thrown into a shelf of books, and the books fell on the floor when I suddenly hit the wooden shelf. **

**Darren fell out of the closet and found a demon staring at him, protecting himself Darren threw books that had fallen on the floor at the demon who was slowly walking towards Darren. **

**I had fallen onto the demon that was walking towards Darren. "That was close?" I whispered. **

**It was way simple until a demon that I had missed summoned an energy ball, then threw it at me, which it sent me flying out of the window and I landed on top of the Bike shed. **

**While I was on the roof of the college Bike shed, the surving demons crowed around Chris, chanting this spell. I could hear them chanting, but I couldn't hear it all.**

**They chanted;-**

_**"Powers and emotions tied**_

_**this witches heart is full of lies**_

_**take him from his family**_

_**take away his memory."**_

**I orbed off the shed and back into my dorm, there were about five more demons there hovering over Chris, I pictured them all getting blown up in my mind and since I had the power of Thought Projection they blew up and vanished into thin air. There where no demons or Darklighters around now, the dorm was full of broken shelves, desks, even the computer was broken. Darren left the room saying he'll be back around 10, beacuse he's going on a date with a freshman. **

**I ran to Chris's side and checked him for wounds, but he wasn't waking up so I healed him. **

**Chris woke up, with no Idea what had happened, "What happened? umm who..." "Long story, tell you later!" I agreed while interupting my brothers converstaion with me. Then I helped him to his feet and brotherly patted him on his back, "They always do that, Why? Anyway, I'm glad your alright!" **

**"Me too, But... Who are you?" Chris said from his unknown memory. "Chris, please tell me your joking? Come on, you must remeber me? Or remember the family, even Mom, Dad, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, and uh." I stopped talking to think, "Ah yes, Uncle Mick, and Uncle Kyle. Even are cousins Brooke and Melinda? How come you don't remember?" He looked up at me and he said, "Oh, should I remember? And who are you?" It was anoying so I slapped my parm of my hand towards my head and leaned against the broken window frame, I could sense that part of him was still inside. So I tried a spell, that I saw in the book a couple of nights ago when I had snuck out of my college dorm room, and went to the manor to see my family.**

**I said the spell;-**

_**"Powers and emotions tied**_

_**this witches heart is where it lies**_

_**restore the jepody**_

_**bless him with his memory."**_

**Whites lights came from the sky and surrounded Chris, he stared at the white lights then at me saying, "What's going on? What's that?" **

**I considered he lost his memory and I promised by saying, "You'll see?" **

**Minutes later, Chris respoded, "Wyatt, why are you looking at me like that? Are you ok? What's wrong?" I raised my eyebrows, I now realised that Chris remebers who he is, and who I am. Chris laughed at my little forgetful story, that I had told him how he was acting just. **

**I hasseled my brother asking him loads of questions, "So, how do you feel now? How's mum, dad, and the rest of the family? I miss them?" **

**"Well why domn't you come back to the house, then you can sleep over at home then. I'll acompany you with orbing back here tomorrow, so you won't be late for your exams." Chris came up with an idea, "Come on, Wyatt! Come home with me, if you want? Unless you've got any important revision to do?" Chris asked. **

**"Ok, umm yeah cuz Darren's out all night I think, he'll cover for me if I'm late or anything." I said orbing, then Chris orbed after me. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2. **

**Back at The Manor;- **

**Us two brothers orbed into the Halliwell Manor, in front of their mom and Aunts fighting a demon. Aunt Paige was using her Telekinetic Orbing powers to orb the weapons that the demons had against them but, her power backfired and sent an athame into her own body. Mom suddenly looked at her younger sister fall to the floor. She blew a demon up with her hands out of rage and fear of losing another sister. "Chris, and Wyatt. What are you two doing here?" Mom asked us two. **

**"Mom, me and Chris will heal Aunt Paige. Just vanquish the demons quick. Chris go, I'll watch your back." I shouted. **

**Chris ran over to the wounded Aunt Paige and I kept killing the demons that came towards Chris or Aunt Paige. I was cioncentrating one protecting Chris & Aunt Paige, uno by watching there back, Aunt Paige was healed and Chris helped her up. I could sense that mom was in pain, I turned to face her and saw that one of the demons had stabbed her with another athame, she also fell to the floor. Feeling that my mom was hurt was like a headache spinning around in my head, I spoke in anger, "Right, Your dead! Mess with my family, you have me to deal with!" Letting rage convet to anger, I blew him up, and he burst into flames. Then I ran to mom and healed her, when she woke up, she immediately wrapped her arms around me and hugged me, whispering in my ear, "Thankyou honey, you have learnt so much." I helped mom upto her feet and said a spell that I made up from my mind to vanqish all of the demons;-**

_**"Demon to Demon,**_

_**Vanqish to Vanqish,**_

_**Take them away,**_

_**Now they pay,**_

_**Vanqish them now,**_

**_This I will not allow." _**

**The demons all exited by bursting into flames of reds and oranges, I took mom's hand over to Chris and Aunt Paige. **

**An hour later Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Mick who were at the cinema watching a movie, "Crawling Angels." While we we're in the Manor fighting demons, when they came back in from outside, they where shocked to see the house looking in a mess like it always looks like after an demon attack. **

**We were all in the Manor tidying the up in the Lougne, the usual cleaning up the broken glass from the windows, picking up the photo frames that where smashed on the floor, etc... "Oh, oh, what happened here?" Aunt Phoebe said shockingly, "Is everyone alright?" **

**I nodded and answered Aunt Phoebe's question, "Yeah, we just had a Demon Massacre in well the manor." **

**And mom told them what really happened while they were out. We all sat down in the conservatory, and talked. As always Aunt Phoebe said the same phrase as alaways if her power of emapthy interfears and gets in the way, "Someone's hiding something from me?" I think it was me who was hiding something casue of Aunt Phoebe kept gazing into my eyes or my mind. We all looked around and Chris confesed, "We'll me and Wyatt had demonic attacks at Wyatt's college, in his dorm room, I'm begining to think that there watching us." I shared at look at Chris thinking, why did he say that. "Oh, so you remember now mommy's boy?" I shouted. I felt like not confessing what happened right now, so I orbed out, I orbed to my room, upstairs at the manor. I sat at my window looking out at the full moon wondering why this hanppened, after all Mom always told me everything happens for a reason. **

**So without thinking it through, I orbed down to the underworld for anwers. While I was down there I sensed a higher power, that I had'nt sensed in years, apart from that time I was about 11/2 years old and Gideon was still alive. **

**I heard raised voices shouting, as I peeked over a ark and saw the flocks of Demons and Darklighters arguing amounst themselves. I looked away for a second, then a voice I have not heard for a long time, the voice that had haunted my dreams, the elder now raised by evil, that was one a friend of the family came back from the dead, for his revenge. **

**"Enough," He shouted Every Demon & Darklighter was silenced, "You tired but failed me. I see that now Wyatt has now become stronger than ever, and he protects his brother. I want him to die." Gideon confronted his army. **

**Knowing that he was talking about me I reacted by getting up so they can see me and saying, "And now I know!" They all looked around and noticed that I was standing there behid all of them. "Kill him!" Demon's starting saying. They charged at me and I used my power to blow them up. "NO, he's mine?" Gideon shouted again. **

**The Demons stepped aside and let me and him finish the fight. Being a cheater and not playing by the rules, Gideon had the first move on me, by using his power of Electrokinesis to shoot electrical vines at me, sending me back by crashing into the wall of the underworld. **

**Crashing into the wall, spiked arks pierced my back, I fell to the floor and then reformed back up after seconds of feeling the pain of blood running down my shirt. **

**I conjured up and energy ball and sent it charging to gideon, my power of throwing energy balls had backfired. It backfired on me, I was to shocked so the energy ball that I had fired backfired on me and it hit my shoulder. I screamed in pain since it hurt so bad, it was like my shoulder had just been cut off from my body. I used my power of Thought Projection again and sent them all back, they fell down before I wounded Gideon by my telekinetic orbing I stabbed him with one of the demons swords, and then I orbed out. I orbed back into my room, trying to stop the bleeding of my shoulder by covering a white cloth over my wound, but the bleeding wounldn't stop. **

**I whore a black shirt over the top of my v-neck top, then I came out of hiding, I walked down the staircase. Trying to protect my hidden wound from my overprotective parents. I walked in the conservatory to see my family talking. "Umm, hi you guys look I'm sorry Chris I shouldn't of acted like that. I should of just told you all instead of hidding it away." I apologised.**

**Turning around they looked at me, unkowest to me a demon shimmered in and stabbed me, from behind, I lost my balance and leaned against the door frame, the demon shimmered out. "I'm sorry!" I whispered to my family, "I tried." **

**They got up and Chris and dad ran to me, and dragged me of the door frame and rested me on the couch. "Dad, I'm ok to die, the best thing in the world is living in the Halliwell family. Just let me go?" I pleeded. Chris held my hand tightly, mom cried while dad healed me, they thought he wouldn't be albe to he me, but the white lights that shone infront of me saved my life. I stared at dad and Chris and asked, "What, happened? Oh yeah demon attacked, Gideon's come back." I fainted after that. Dad unbuttoned my shirt and saw the cloth full of blood that I put on my shoulder wound that was from the backfired energy ball I sent to Gideon and then to myself after it had backfired or something like that, Dad then healed it. "Mom! Dad! Chris! I'm sorry I should have told you?" I shouted, **

**"Wyatt, how did you get that wound on your shoulder? Only a energy ball has that sort of wound? Wyatt listen to me?" Dad said shaking me. **

**Mom gazed at my eyes and Mom said, "Honey, what happened, who attacked you? Tell us?" **

**"Gideon's back, back for revenge." I told them everything, "He did something, like the power of deflection or some other thing." **

**Dad stood up and thought of the times he saw Gideon use his power. **

**"What, he's back, he know's your alive, that we're alive." Chris interupted, "He can't be back. Those demons were they working for him?" **

**"Yes, I heard that he was in charge, he said that I've become more stronger than ever, and I protect Chris alot, and he want's me to die." I spoke of the truth. **

**Mom said happely, "Well, we need to kick his ass then." **

**"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry that I kept my secrets from you, from the family." I said, "Anyway I think somethings wrong with my power? I'll show you?" I conjured an energy ball and nothing came out, not even blue flickers of energy. **

**"Wyatt are you trying to conjure something?" Aunt Paige came in and asked. I stared at them saying, "I told you my power to conjure energy balls has gone, before when I was fighting Gideon It backfired, I sent it to Gideon and then it came to hit me. So What's wrong with me? Do you think they put a spell on me?" **

**"Wyatt, ok we'll sort this out later, let's get everyone something to eat." Aunt Phoebe said before she went into the kitchen. **

**We all nodded and after that we all went to the lounge and sat at the table, while Aunt Phoebe brung in a delisious plate of Spagettia Bolingnasie along with 10 other plates. "Where's Brooke tonight?" I asked Aunt Phoebe. Aunt Phoebe replyed, "Oh she's on a date." **

**We all dug into the food, grasping spoon fulls out of the bowl full of Spagettia Bolingnasie and loading them onto everyones plate. "Who's the lucky witch then?" Chris asked. **

**"Oh, he's not a witch he's a mortal, his name is O'Connel." Melinda said sipping a cup of water. **

**I spat out some juice back into my cup, "Darren O'Connel. Is it Darren O'Connel? He's my roommate at college." **

**"Yes, it is. Is that a good thing?" Chris spoke, "He doesn't seem to bad, he's not evil Wy!" I looked at Chris then back at the family, I expressed my opintion, "He's ok, but I'm just concerned about her dating him. I mean I don't want to be nosey but don't you think that his life will be in danger too much? I'm being silly now aren't I?" **

**"Umm honey, you express your self to much and Brooke's gonna be home in a minute." Mom said while finished her plate. **

**I could sense a Premonition was going to come to Aunt Phoebe, "Umm, Aunt Phoebe it's Premonition time."**

**I had said that, and Aunt Phoebe had her Premonition+In the Premonition, it was misty in the park of San Fransisco Brooke and Darren were walking hand in hand down the path, and a mis- shaped demon shimmers in, knocks darren out and Brooke astrol projects out but the demon threw an athame into her body. +End of Premonition+. **

**"Aunt Phoebe, are you ok?" Chris said. I orbed out of the room to where I found the place it was met to happen in about two minutes, Brooke and Darren were gonna walk past this spot and then a demon was about to attack them. **

**Aunt Phoebe awoke from her Premonition, a large shock sprung upon her face, "We need to go and find her." **

**"Where is she?" Mom said. **

**"Ummm, central woods, nowish, a big mis-shaped demon". Aunt Phoebe claimed, **

**Chris asked, "Where did he go?" **

**"Who?" Mom asked looking around and then finally got the plot of what her youngest son was on about, "Good question where is he?" **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3.

**In the woods.**

**The misty weather hovering across the skies, was shadowing the park of San Fransisco, the sky was midnight blue, and the street lamps shining like the sun. Two shadowed figures walked up along through the park surrounded by trees, they turned out to be Brooke and Darren. they were walking hand in hand down the path."Umm, it's nice to see you again." Darren expressed his feelings.**

**The last time they met was when Darren was out with Wyatt in the mall and Wyatt bumped into his family, while Darren was shopping in the record store, "Thrid Stone." Brooke and Darren met there by bumbing into each other. Brooke and Darren laughed enjoying there date. To Darren this was the happiest thing on his mind right now, apart from his friends Halloween party he'd been invited to but didn't have a date, he was thinking of asking Brooke, but was scared she'd turn him down. **

**She commented staring into his eyes, "Yeah, we had fun tonight? Would you like to do it again?" They gazed into each others eyes and kissed, Brooke remembered she had the power of empathy, and her empathy alarm tingled, Brooke read Darren's mind, She could read that Darren was nervous about asking her to the halloween dance. **

**"Yes I will, oh umm Darren. Is there anything you want to ask me?" She asked him. He said nervously, "Well, I don't want to ask you yet, I'm waiting for the right time really." "Oh Yeah, So uh... How's college? I hear your in the same..." she questioned him. **

**A Demon shimmers in, and Darren tried to defend Brooke by fighting him off but the demon throws him into a bench and he gets knocked out. Brooke astrol projected out of her body and re astrol projected at the manor telling them to hurry up, and the demon threw an athame to her body. **

**The Athame was spinning through the air, just as well I orbed in and froze the scene. **

**"Brooke are you alright I tried to talk to her astrol self. But she didn't come back, or snap out of it. The demon and the athame unfroze, and now it was heading for me, I used my power and sent it flying into a tree. "Who sent you?" I asked. **

**The demon wouldn't answer me, I shouted it while we had a power fight he sent his athames at me and I sent him flying into trees etc... **

**I heard the demon say, a spell;-**

_**Knowing Wyatt caused the sister's pain, **_

_**unleash him on our side, unleash his gain,**_

_**Make them think he did the crime, **_

_**so he has his time,**_

_**Make the sisters see, **_

**_him on his killing spree. _**

**The sisters came just as the demon transformed into a innocent. I sent a athame that was on the floor into the transformed innocent's body. **

**Mom shouted, "Oh my god, Wyatt don't!" She had no idea that it was some kind of trick.**

**But it was too late, I had sent a athame that was on the floor into the transformed innocent's body. **

**tbc...**


End file.
